Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Genus/Species: Hemerocallis hybrid.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Maljaxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Hemerocallis hybrid, which is native to Europe, China and Japan, and a member of the Lily family. The new variety, Hemerocallis hybrid cv. xe2x80x98Maljaxe2x80x99 resulted from seed which was sown in 1989 in South Africa. These seeds were obtained from a German seed company in 1987 and were labeled xe2x80x9cHemerocallis Miniature Hybrids.xe2x80x9d The parental cultivars that produced these seeds remained in Germany and were not observed. While the species names of the parental culitvars are unknown, the seeds produced from the parental cultivars characteristically produced plants with a small growth habit. In 1990, a seedling (produced from the above-described seeds) was discovered in South Africa with yellow and green variegation and with dark yellow flowers on short stems. This new selection has been marketed as a perennial landscape plant. xe2x80x98Maljaxe2x80x99 can be grown in shade as well as full sun and is slow growing and therefore ideal as a patio or container plant with its unusual variegated foliage.
This new plant has been asexually reproduced by divisions since its discovery in 1990 in South Africa and since 1995 in Azusa, Calif. Through extensive asexual propagation of this plant and observation, it has been established that the plant is true to type, and the novel, exceptional characteristics of this new plant are fixed and stable and reliably passed on to progeny through asexual reproduction.
Hemerocallis hybrid cultivar xe2x80x98Maljaxe2x80x99 possesses a vibrant foliage variegation. The foliage in shade is green in the central area of the leaf and white on the margins. In sun conditions, the white leaf color turns to a cream yellow color.
Typically, Hemerocallis plants range in height to two to three feet. The growth habit of xe2x80x98Maljaxe2x80x99 remains in the 12xe2x80x3 to 15xe2x80x3 range. The cultivar xe2x80x98Maljaxe2x80x99 typically will bloom for two to three months of the year in South Africa and in Southern California.